


Akhir Pekan

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbletober, M/M, Movie Night, OT3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: "Putri Tidur satu ini bakal ngomel-ngomel pas bangun kalau gak dibawain guling kesayangan.”Kuguri tersedak teh.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 8: Sleeping In)





	Akhir Pekan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi (owo)/

Akhir pekan, di kamus seorang Semi Eita, berarti menginap di tempat kedua pacarnya. Frasa itu bisa disamakan dengan ‘ _movie night_ ’—mengingat yang biasanya mereka lakukan adalah menonton film sewaan bersama, makan cemilan kelewat enak buatan Kawanishi, lalu berakhir tidur bertiga di depan televisi. Berempat juga kadang-kadang, kalau semisal Kuguri memutuskan keluar dari sarang dan ikut menonton film bersama mereka. Atau kalau bukan giliran Shirabu yang memilih film untuk ditonton bersama.

 

Menurut Semi sendiri, lebih condong ke alasan yang kedua sebenarnya.

 

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

 

“Bukan giliran Shirabu-san yang nyewa, ‘kan?”

 

“Jangan khawatir, Kuguri. Aku nyewanya romcom, jadi malam ini gak perlu jejeritan heboh—“

 

“Semi-san, _please_ , gak usah berlebihan. Film yang kusewa minggu lalu enggak senyeremin itu.”

 

“Shirabu, _please_ , film terakhir yang kamu sewa isinya adegan penyiksaan, mutilasi, sama hantu gentayangan dua jam penuh. Taichi sampai gak kuat ngelihatnya.”

 

“Kali ini, aku setuju sama Semi-san.”

 

Shirabu berdecih, tersinggung seleranya dikritik.

 

Sebelum ada kerusakan lebih lanjut, Kawanishi segera ambil alih situasi. “Ngomong-omong, hari ini aku niatnya bikin lava cake. Pada mau semua ‘kan?”

 

Wajah Shirabu jadi secerah matahari dalam sekejap mata.

 

**.**

 

Film romantis-komedi memang bukan selera Shirabu. Si makhluk ter- _salty_ seapartemen tertidur pulas ketika film baru terputar seperempat jalan, _lava cake_ bagiannya sudah dihabiskan. Kuguri menatap si _brunet_ takjub—“Kok ya sempat ngabisin kuenya sebelum ketiduran,” komentarnya heran.

 

Kawanishi dan Semi menghela napas bersamaan, paham betul sifat si _brunet_ yang kini tidur berbantalkan paha Kawanishi di lantai.

 

“Kuambilin bantal dulu,” ujar Semi seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Kawanishi mengangguk. Sambil mengelus rambut Shirabu, ia menambahkan, “Sekalian guling juga, tolong. Putri Tidur satu ini bakal ngomel-ngomel pas bangun kalau gak dibawain guling kesayangan.”

 

Kuguri tersedak teh.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir baca~


End file.
